happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Part Animal to Part Pokemon
Lifty and Shifty finally gets now why They can sense Samama's aura. Starring Roles Samama (Angel) Lifty & Shifty Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (Special Appearances) Lucario (Newborn) Riolu Plot It was a fine day. Lifty and Shifty were just thinking of why they can sense Samama's aura. Meanwhile, Samama (Angel) was sitting on a building with a Pokemon Egg and her Lucario next to her, while she plays with her iPad Mini. Samama tries to look up stuff about her and was thinking why Lifty and Shifty kept following her by sensing her aura, All can she look up is some stuff on the Internet. Lucario tries to solve it by sensing her aura. He closed his eyes and sees Samama's aura, all fiery blue. Then, looks at the egg and has the exact same aura as Samama's. Lucario opens his eyes and tells Samama that she's part Riolu (the Pokemon egg was actually a Riolu egg). It's the pre-evolved form of Lucario. That's because the egg's aura and her aura are like a perfect match. It might be some kind of special bond. Lifty and Shifty could hear the whole conversation from town due to Sensing Samama's aura. So, they both decided to steal the egg. Late at night, Samama was sleeping in her bed with the egg tucked into her arms. Lifty and Shifty snuck into the bedroom window and Shifty carefully grabs the egg. Then, the twins run off. Late in the morning, Lifty and Shifty woke up and see the egg is gone. Only half of it's shell was shown. They think It could have hatched and hid somewhere. Shifty started to Sense Samama's aura and gets angry, realizing Riolu is with Samama. So, Lifty and Shifty got out of their apartment and ran off into town. Samama was just eating in a restaurant with Riolu. Samama told Riolu that she was so worried about it. Giggles, the waitress, gives Samama her diet coke and Riolu, it's Pokemon Food. Riolu sniffs the food and starts to eat it. Samama smiles about that. When she looked at the window, she sees Lifty and Shifty looking around. Samama thinks THEY are the ones who stole Riolu in the first place and wants to steal it back. Lifty sees Samama. Then, he tells Shifty that. Lifty and Shifty rushes into the Restaurant. Riolu had to hide in the back of Samama's sweatshirt. Lifty and Shifty tells Samama where Riolu is. Samama tells them she doesn't know. Shifty could sense she's lying. Riolu gets scared and glows bright blue. Lifty and Shifty sees the light and tries to pull Samama's sweatshirt off. When Shifty grabbed Riolu out of the sweatshirt. Riolu fires an Aura Sphere at Shifty, causing him to hit through a wall. Lifty could sense Shifty's pain (that might known tell what happen in future episodes) and tries to Attack Riolu. But, Samama Kicked him onto the ground. Samama yelled at Lifty and Shifty for trying to steal Riolu like that and asks them to leave. But, Lifty and Shifty refuses. Samama points at Riolu, making Lifty and Shifty terrified and run off. Samama holds the Riolu like a baby and continues eating with it. Mortal Don't take someone's life away from them. Goofs While Lifty and Shifty grabbed the egg, Lucario should have guarded it. But, maybe he was asleep or something..... Category:Fan Episodes